Story of The Dark Shounen
by Mittezane
Summary: Tiempo despues del sacrificio de Madoka, la producción de energía se siguió haciendo por parte de los incubadores, uno de estos, totalmente en desacuerdo por tener emociones, decide hacer contracto con hombres para hacer un sistema que reduciría la generación infinita de energía siendo recolectores de corrupción
1. Prologo

_**ACLARACION: Todo el contenido aquí mostrado, no es de mi autoría. Corresponde a un amigo mío al cual le tengo respeto y siento que el texto aquí mostrado vale la pena leerlo.  
**_ _ **Puella Magi Madoka Magica By Magica Quartet**_

 _Antes de iniciar cabe destacar que esto no es más que un simple fan-ficción enfocado específicamente en rellenar ciertas dudas en la historia de Madoka Mágica dando un giro de argumentos bastante distintos, que en primera, estaba planeada a hacer mucho antes de la existencia del Wraith Arc y poco antes que saliera al aire la existencia de "Rebellion", cosa que la inclusión de ambos a la historia tuvieron que generar unos giros distintos en la estructura de la historia, cosa que como ahora que escribo en esta época la adaptaré._

 _Para comenzar este fic no verá incluido el fanservice que se le ha marcado por culpa de su fanbase, como sobre-cargar a Madoka Mágica con un Yuri no propuesto desde el inicio, referencias al Homu-Homu que no sean más que el origen de su nombre, la casa de Homura, chistes sobre las tetas o la cabeza de Mami o las piernas de Sayaka, cualquier tipo de referencia a eso habrá sido involuntaria puesto que no se le fue dada la oportunidad de aparecer._

 _Puesto que en todos lados están esas opciones corrompidas de la Fanbase por todos lados se optó por hacer un fic que no terminaran arruinando la poca dignidad que le queda a Madoka Mágica, aunque realmente no sea el mejor anime como muchos lo dicen o el "Oh gran Urobutcher hizo esto" tampoco es para infravalorarlo y difamarlo como hicieron otras personas cuyo nombre no es necesario decirlo ya que este fan-fic no está hecho para entrar en tormentas de arena o algún tipo de inconveniente, tendrá al menos algunas referencias al anime que son tediosas para algunos y buenas para otros, tengo que destacar que pondré las comillas para indicar el dialogo de un personaje, y si pongo comillas seguido de estas, es que es otra persona comunicando algo._

 _En otras palabras lo que se tratará de influir son teorías enfocadas a una explicación de los acontecimientos ocurridos en toda Madoka Mágica, en este 1er arco, mostrando cómo funciona la corrupción de brujas, como sirve la entropía como aparece en el opening de Madoka, "Connect" que, también se incluyeron algunas referencias para quienes leyeron algunos SpinOffs._

 _A la vez, se le tomará toda la paciencia posible al hacer los capítulos en búsqueda para no hacer un enorme fallo en el argumento, y también para evitar que los argumentos del fic hagan discrepancia con Wraith Arc y se vuelvan argumentos Deux Ex Machina, así que se optará por tener, al menos una primera y tal vez única parte, en la que cada capítulo tardara 1 mes en escribirse… Y si, gastando 3 días por hoja para que quede bien._

 _Para aquellas personas cuyo nivel de lógica llega bastante decadente a la hora de leer el fic (es decir no tienen ni repajotera idea de qué paso) existe google, de todos modos este no es un fic enfocado a todo el mundo si no para un público que siquiera sabe investigar o domina así sea escasamente un tema, aunque algunas cosas estén de más así que no se preocupen. También está diseñado para gente que siquiera le encante teorizar o enlazar material que es otro factor del fic._

 _Lo que realmente preocupa es que nadie logre entender los finales del fic y entiendan solo el fácil, que consiste en solo leer esto y ya, y ni profundicen en el fic para encontrar el final oculto agregado, ya que, lo otro que prefiero usar en este fic, es que poco a poco valla torciendo la trama y los que tengan más lógica sobrevivan, aunque los que no puedan, bueno, el más "fácil" está a la espera de todo el mundo... Aunque el autor de esto no quiera saber que solo entendieron ese._


	2. 1-Ascencion

_**ACLARACION: Todo el contenido aquí mostrado, no es de mi autoría. Corresponde a un amigo mío al cual le tengo respeto y siento que el texto aquí mostrado vale la pena leerlo.  
**_ _ **Puella Magi Madoka Magica By Magica Quartet**_

Capítulo 1 Ascensión

Un sonido tormentoso, como si fuesen azotes del viento, era lo único que se percibía en el entorno, la única sensación perceptible, todo en un enorme silencio que entonaba los azotes, pero posteriormente un sonido entró en discrepancia con la armonía de ese vacío.

"¿Estás seguro de ayudarme en esto? Otorgarte este deseo por algo tan redundante es muy estúpido" sonó una voz bastante aguda; incapaz de reconocer si era masculina o femenina.

"Mi filosofía se basa en experiencias, en otras palabras acepto aunque suene muy estúpido" dijo una voz casi grave de forma impulsiva pero coherentemente dicha.

"Está bien… aunque igualmente ya estoy entendiendo por que otros incubadores los toman como ganado…" dijo la otra voz de forma directa como si hablase en vos alta.

"Solo hazlo y acabemos con esto, ya con todo lo que me dijiste no tengo más opción que cubrir mis impulsos" dijo la segunda voz de forma fanfarrona.

Comenzó a sonar unos cuantos truenos y un sonido seco como si algo hubiese caído seguidamente, aparte de unos gemidos lentos y ásperos.

Un brillo entre el color índigo y el morado destacó entre un lugar completamente oscuro, seguido un aura negra comenzó a rodear ese brillo generándole una forma ovalada brillando; de repente toda esa oscuridad rodeándola tomó una forma como de un soporte, presionando la forma ovalada restante de la luz.

Un sonido como de un vidrio cayendo sonó dentro de la luz, seguido que una estructura negra parecida a la obsidiana apareció de la oscuridad emanada allí; reflejando el brillo de esa luz dejándose identificar.

El misterioso objeto lentamente se acercó apuntando la zona donde el sonido seco sonó, siendo luego tomado por una mano tan rápidamente que no pudo ser casi vista por la falta de brillo del objeto y de la velocidad de la misma.

"Entonces esto ya terminó, si quieres buscarme, siempre me ubico aquí, no me puedo ir a ningún lado, pero acuérdate de mi existencia; no te hagas el idiota" dijo el incubador

"No me hago, a veces pienso que lo soy" Dice la segunda voz, mientras unas cuantas luces fuera de entorno empiezan a brillar; lo que parecieran ser ventanas grises con un borde monocromático azul, y unas escaleras de concreto levemente iluminadas también

"Otro más patético del montón, a este paso el ser humano estará lleno de gente sin argumento" Murmuró la voz chillona antes de la salida de la persona por esas escaleras que se dirigían hacia arriba; viéndose una silueta de una persona corriendo de pelo negro y desordenado hacia abajo, y con un uniforme totalmente lleno del color beige con el marrón

"Si no me vuelves a ver búscame" grita desde lejos el sujeto corriendo

"Soy consciente que no haré esa estupidez, hora de volver esto una habitación cerrada para que nadie me vea y me mate" dijo el incubador murmurando desde las sombras de la habitación.

En las sombras de la habitación se ve un par de ojos magenta, del cual destellaban de sus ojos chispas blancas; denotándose posteriormente que anda viendo la vista de la persona corriendo siendo réplica de su vista superior con las estrellas en un negro cielo, ya bajando su cabeza se veía corriendo en el techo de un edificio de cristal ahumado negro, como si un aura negra lo siguiera desde atrás; salió corriendo y preparado para saltar a otro edificio en la oscura noche que había, siendo iluminada por varias luces inferior de los edificios, donde solo se oía una interferencia extraña.

De un salto la persona pasó de un edificio a otro, de forma carente de esfuerzo y con sutileza, del cual siguió corriendo hacia otro edificio… hasta que lo detuvo un sonido extraño, seguido del inicio de una lluvia, algo no cuadraba en su cabeza.

"Primero sonó la lluvia y luego cayó… hay algo que no cuadra" dijo el sujeto, mirando hacia los lados perplejo de todo esto que ocurría; mientras se quedó oyendo un ventarrón de viento, notando a su derecha el sonido.

Tomó de una manga de su pantalón, el objeto que tomó anteriormente; seguido lo lanzó en forma de proyectil de una forma que no se podía distinguir en el cielo hacia la derecha, seguido de ello corrió por el objeto con una específica velocidad, ya saltando de edificio en edificio otra vez, mientras la distancia máxima y el tiempo máximo de la gema iba en su apogeo…

"Piensa en tu antigua forma Yurai, solo hazlo, es necesario tenerla ahora" Murmuró el sujeto mientras empezaba el objeto a rendirse ante la gravedad, ya comenzando a descender como si fuese una piedra lanzada horizontalmente.

"Lo tengo" Yurai pensó en una forma que poseía anteriormente para él; unas chispas empezaron a salir de la estructura de su pecho en la que apareció de su camisa un pedazo de metal negro sobresaliendo con una abertura en su centro.

Seguido de esto la gema empezó a alcanzar su tiempo de vuelo, en la que Yurai vio que caería antes de saltar por un edificio a otro, así que simplemente se lanzó con bastante suavidad como si de un libre suicidio se tratara, a lo que parece ser una autopista bajo los edificios.

"Veamos si puedo hacerlo…" Yurai murmura mientras cae en picada en dirección al objeto, ya viéndose con la forma de una gema, en la que él intenta unirla con una velocidad más forzosa obteniendo menos resistencia al aire, tratando de conectar la gema al pedazo de metal que poseía, logrando su objetivo.

De la nada, la gema dentro del metal empezó a brillar y una luz parpadeante inundó la misma; generando alrededor de Yurai una elipse que empezó a vibrar hacia todos lados, incluso vibrando mas allá de lo que el ser humano puede percatarse, a través del tiempo; el espacio, y más allá de sus fronteras, engullendo a Yurai de una luz entre el indigo y el morado…

Por dentro de la elipse el traje de Yurai fue cambiando de estructura a un negro intenso con un leve gris, de una estructura de cuero; en sus pies, sus muñecas y su espalda sobresale un metal morado oscuro cubriendo dichas partes de una forma específica, y unas láminas de metal cubriendo su torso y entrelazando la zona donde se ubica su gema, y la parte del metal morado oscuro en su espalda, mientras otras láminas de metal convergen en el cuero.

Todo ocurría en simplemente una attosegundo pues, dentro de la elipse todo reaccionaba en una velocidad enorme, más para la perspectiva de Yurai, cuya velocidad en sus partículas también aumentaba, parecía que durara al menos unos segundos; una vez terminado, las láminas negras de metal se cargaron con la esencia de la gema y absorbieron la energía de la elipse… Yurai salió de esa barrera en la que salió.

"Ya estoy listo… pero me falta algo… ¿Qué será? …. Ya sé que es" Exclamó Yurai mirando directamente su mano, que comenzó a brillar; la ilusión un sable, una alfanje considerablemente larga y con el mango, apareció como si Yurai tuviese dicha arma desde el inicio, luego el arma se solidificó y apareció la espada del mismo material negro que poseía el traje.

"¿Será que sirve como pensé antes?" Yurai comenzó a pensar en su arma y seguido de esto la movió hacia cerca de su cuello arqueando su brazo derecho, cuyo movimiento mostró un aura morada por la estructura del sable al pasar; hubo un sonido de un metal moviéndose forzosamente del sable, cambiando la estructura de su hoja a un arco más grueso, cubriendo un Angulo de 90° desde la punta hasta el mango.

Posteriormente Yurai movilizó su brazo para mantenerlo recto, en la que otro sonido metálico sonó y mientras cinéticamente se mostraba el aura del sable, la hoja salió disparada sola en frente de él, girando e irradiándose del aura que poseía viéndose como si una luna creciente girara de una forma turbia y directa.

Yurai se sentó y con una expresión tranquila esperó por el sable, sentía que con un poco de retraso podría volver, esperó al menos unos 2 minutos pero no hiso nada, mas lo único que hiso fue… perder valioso tiempo que tenía.

"Debería de volver mas no ha vuelto" Yurai le levantó y se retiró en busca de la cosa extraña que había causado el retraso en el audio en su presencia cuando estaba sobre los edificios, ya sentía saber con que se enfrentaba mas no realmente. Sin embargo; su arma regresó y de forma extraña, como si algo externo lo alterara, se movió solo suficientes veces como para conectar donde estaba.

Su sable al conectarse con el mango otra vez empezó a rechinar otra vez y volvió a su forma de alfanje, mientras Yurai caminó con calma hacia donde creía estar la anomalía, ya con bastante calma y entusiasmo a la vez, simplemente comenzó a correr seguidamente.

"Ahora me siento más extraño de lo que me soy, detesto esta experiencia" murmuró Yurai mientras empezaba a correr por la autopista, que misteriosamente no tenía ningún vehículo cerca, como si todo fuese más pacífico y nulo, ante la vista de Yurai, un portal había pasado por su mente, mostrando una nítida visión de nostalgia.

"Me acuerdo de… ese día todavía" dijo el mismo en voz alta, mientras su mirada se mantenía perdida en algo que empíricamente no había recibido en el momento actual… notándose un lugar similar a una ciudad gris, completamente llena de ceniza y con la cara de Yurai, poseyendo un ropaje casual, mirando arriba con un rostro inexpresivo, como un triste muñeco inerte, viéndose su reflejo desde un cristal de un edificio a lo alto.

"¡Argh! ¡Me duele la cabeza!" Exclamó Yurai después de tratar de acordarse por lo que pasó antes de ese recuerdo, como si estuviese viendo recuerdos potentes en su cabeza, como si su subconsciente lo rechazara.

Yurai automáticamente paró y su cuerpo empezó a temblar, tomando sus manos en su rostro del dolor, que no era nada más que algo que lo irritaba lentamente; mas Yurai reaccionó imprudentemente a lo que recordó, como si una mirada fija al horizonte.

Una persona repleta de tela verde y una boina roja con un arma, una Mossberg 500; había matado a una persona, cuya sangre estaba derramándose lentamente al cuerpo inmóvil de Yurai, completamente tembloroso, mientras veía el arma dirigiéndose hacia el lentamente, la boina roja ensombrecía la cara del militar, evitando la vista directamente a los ojos de esa persona, inalcanzables de ver pero deducibles de su ubicación; la zona se enfrió y una sensación de gas comenzó a brotar de donde estaban.

Aunque Yurai fuera incapaz de ver su entorno, solo recordó el gas, la sangre, la otra persona y el sujeto, después su visión se nubló y una luz dorada le cubrió el rostro, desapareciendo el resto de sus recuerdos, como si no tuviera, mas Yurai comenzó a sufrir por lo poco que recordó.

"¿Fue la primera vez que ocurrió verdad?" Yurai pensó en la forma de cómo su visión se nubló, aparte de un dolor más fuerte en la cabeza la cabeza en recordar el cadáver al lado de él, con impulsos tan fuertes que no se le tenía permitido verlo.

"Solamente recuerdo que pasó después" seguido de dichas palabras, Yurai comenzó a recordar algunos vagos acontecimientos después de la primera vez que se le nublara la cabeza, quitando su dolor de cabeza paulatinamente, aunque su expresión cambió a una vacía.

Las cosas que rondaban en su cabeza eran limitadas, pero solamente recordaba el caminar en un parque en Mitakihara, verde y abierto; posteriormente Yurai entró en un estado de cansancio y se envolvió dentro de algo completamente aleatorio, oscuro, colores pastel en todos lados con estructuras Bizantinas y ruidos de risas como si fuesen espectros.

Completamente perplejo Yurai reaccionó con pánico y salió huyendo, aunque su visión al correr se difuminaba y pareciera que se repitiera el entorno con forma corría, al momento que Yurai se detuvo y miro a sus laterales sentía un mareo horrible, así que solo cerró sus ojos y salió corriendo con las manos en frente protegiendo de una caída o un muro; pero se detuvo casi al instante de escuchar un disparo frente a él.

"¿Qué rayos?" Gritó Yurai abriendo sus ojos de frente, logró ver frente a sus ojos el movimiento de una bala gracias a la sensación que tenía, que se dirigió a una criatura extraña, similar a una cucaracha enorme, ya partida en 2 derramando sus entrañas, dejando perplejo a Yurai, descendiendo su cuerpo por la tensión.

"¿Estás bien?" Una voz calmada sonó a respuesta a Yurai, perplejo completamente. Yurai se levantó y abrió sus ojos, viéndose la silueta de una chica de un traje marrón, blanco y amarillo, de un traje de parentesco francés.

Una emoción inexpresiva de Yurai se denoto por la falta de información, seguida de sobresalto en verla, Yurai se levantó y del dolor de cabeza que le dio las vueltas, simplemente no pudo reaccionar directamente y solo la vió

"Espera un momento, solo uno ligero" Mencionó la misma antes de retirarse de la vista de Yurai, cosa que el movimiento de la chica se quedó grabado automáticamente en la cabeza de Yurai.

"Espera… Que es esa emoción que tengo… No sé cómo especificarlo pero… su forma de moverse me trae… nostalgia" empezó a pensar Yurai aunque su rostro permaneciera inexpresivo; seguido de respirar profundo y mantenerse en calma, giró con cuidado su vista y se quedó viendo a la persona.

"Yurai, esos movimientos demuestran, escases… para ser tan perfectos sus movimientos son tristes" murmuró Yurai aunque pareciera que la persona la haya oído por una pequeña reacción en su movimiento que la alentó un poco por un leve tiempo.

Yurai decidió levantarse; tomando calma decidió ver contra que luchaba ella, un montón de cucarachas mutantes enormes que intentaban engullirla, más un montón de armas aparecían mágicamente de forma espontánea disparando contra ellas, dejando perplejo a Yurai; el, que no creía en conceptos como la magia y se limitaba a conceptos avanzados de física cuántica.

"¿Estás bien?" dijo la chica mirando a Yurai de forma algo leve, tomando una reacción de Yurai, cerrando los ojos y asintiendo, sabiendo que asentir con los ojos abiertos generaría otra vez su confusión.

"No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien" Dijo Yurai levantándose de donde estaba con los ojos cerrados, seguido de eso miró a los bordes del lugar denotando que no había salida.

"Esto es un laberinto, creado por una entidad más allá del entendimiento humano, apenas se puede representar como la maldad de la humanidad" Dijo la chica mirando también lentamente, denotando que el laberinto generaba esa sensación tan hostil.

"Entiendo pero, aun así este lugar no le encuentro una lógica fija, a nada de esto" Yurai murmuró en un tono en la que ella pudo escucharlo, aunque no dijo nada justificatorio sobre el tema, solamente se limitó a decir.

"No todo puede ser comprobable, no por ahora" dijo la chica sorprendiendo a Yurai, que, aunque él sabía que ella conocía el tema, no le dijo nada en específico; entonces Yurai se limitó a caminar de una forma sutil en una dirección, que por simple espontaneidad decidió ir para comprobar cómo salir, demostrando la testarudez de su forma de pensar… más que todo un acto impulsivo.

"Por ahora no puedo aceptar algo como eso, todo existe para tener sentido" dijo Yurai, mientras con un rostro de duda comenzó a ver su entorno; las dudas lo cubrieron rotundamente, y viendo si más cucarachas lo atrapan, aunque fuesen simples cucarachas eran enormes y de sobremesa se movían más rápido de lo normal.

"Entonces toma esto, tienes que protegerte de los familiares" dijo la chica lanzándole un mosquete blanco, moviéndose exactamente en la posición de la mano de Yurai, dejándolo perplejo. Posteriormente el mosquete cambio de forma y se tornó negro y más corto pero del mismo estilo anterior.

"¡Cuidado, mira arriba!" Exclamo la chica mientras una serie de Mosquetes la rodeaban y daban vueltas en medio de ella. Mientras Yurai mira hacia arriba de forma exaltada. Una criatura indescriptiblemente extraña, como si fuese un cuerpo desnudo repleto de hoyos como si fuese un panal de abejas, en la que dé el empiezan a salir una serie de cucarachas gigantes de esos hoyos, haciendo sonidos de gritos.

"Esto no tiene sentido, ¡Que es esto!" Yurai sobresaltado de movió a uno de los laterales de la zona en una torre bizantina gris sutilmente decorada, donde de lateral empezó a intentar disparar a las cucarachas con el mosquete negro, con demasiada presión.

"Cuidado con los familiares de la Bruja" dijo la chica, automáticamente siendo respondida con "¿Familiares? Si te refieres a las cucarachas, está bien" respondido por Yurai, tomando el mosquete y apuntando directamente a las cucarachas, aunque su atención paro con ellas y se concentró en algo más.

"Esos familiares son ilimitados, solo queda derrotar a la bruja… Para que se acaben…" Exclamó Yurai denotando su concentración, aunque estaba completamente lleno de miedo, más aun, por que poseía Blatofobia.

"En ese caso cúbreme, déjame ver si puedo acabar con esta bruja rápidamente" La chica preparó una serie de mosquetes rodeando a Yurai, como si le indicara que él las usara, dejando confuso a Yurai, aunque afirmo con su cara que lo iba a hacer. Rápidamente la chica genero un cañón enorme, de forma de un mosquete gigante, mientras Yurai tomaba los otros mosquetes y atacaba con cuidado a los familiares rodeando a ambos, mientras tomaba cada mosquete ellos se tornaban de la forma del mosquete usado.

"Esto es extraño… ¿Cómo tengo permitido hacer esto?" Yurai murmuró mientras disparaba, quedaba atónito por lo que ocurría, el indirectamente modificando los mosquetes, haciéndolo dudar un poco, aunque automáticamente respondió "Para falta de lógica siguen los impulsos". Seguidamente empezó a utilizar los mosquetes, mientras veía a la chica preparada con el cañón centrando su ubicación.

"Tiro" la chica habló mientras Yurai se quedó mirando ya que las cucarachas se alejaron de ellos con el sonido. Seguido que la chica dijera "Finale" el cañón liberó una luz amarilla completamente enorme. Aunque; el disparo del cañón no fue efectiva contra la bruja, lo que hiso fue lanzar una cantidad completamente enorme de cucarachas hacia donde estaba.

"Ya entiendo, son su protección" Yurai exclamó eso, seguido de decirle a la chica "Trata de hacerlo otra vez antes que bajen" aunque negado por la chica, que igualmente denotó la insistencia de Yurai con su cara, mostrando forzosamente que no había otra opción, la chica volvió a generar el cañón.

"Espero tu plan sirva" Exclamaba la chica mientras Yurai atacaba a las cucarachas que bajaban lo más rápido posible, lo único que los salvaba, era la distancia entre la bruja y ellos, en el aire sonó el verso "Tiro" que automáticamente llevó a Yurai a tocar el cañón y darle energía, que en parte ya tenía algo marcado del concepto.

"Finale" solamente sonó eso antes del sonido de una explosión abismal, una explosión completamente fuerte, en lo que después de cubrir la zona; simplemente todo volvió a como estaba, aunque Yurai otra vez apareció en el parque solo, como si nada hubiese pasado. Atónito de eso se quedó pensando en varias teorías, incluyendo si estaba soñando.

Terminó en un atardecer todo, mirando plenamente en el atardecer viendo directamente al sol, Yurai entró en un estado de distracción, aunque más leve que una ola tirando un cumulo de arena, unos sonidos sobre él lo hiso reaccionar mirando arriba de golpe.

"No me mires de esa forma tan horrenda, parecieras que me quisieras matar" Exclamó una voz chillona, del cual el sonido de las hojas en un árbol situado sobre el resonó con fuerza, seguido que una criatura extraña bajara, de color gris, algo como si fuese un gato, con 3 colas, del que 2 parecieran manos enormes con anillos dorados, y ojos magenta, se quedó viendo directamente a Yurai. Generando un silencio horrible.

"¿Siempre la estupidez en la que ven a algo que no conocen y se paralizan verdad? Típico de los humanos, falta que hubieses roto el silencio con un Hola…" dijo la voz chillona, acostándose en la grama mirando directamente, contestado irónicamente por un "¿Quién o que eres?" por parte de Yurai, en la que el incubador habló.

"Me llamo Zuubey, no busques de mi algo resaltante, los de mi especie me toman de idiota o retrasado mental por ser empático con ustedes… aunque en parte tienen razón" denotándose en su rostro que trataba de hacer una expresión sarcástica. No se le podía denotar mucho porque su rostro podía ser comparable con el de una piedra, metafóricamente.

"¿Y qué quieres de mí? No entiendo nada ahora que apareciste, criatura bizarra sacada de una serie para niños de criaturas parlantes" Dijo Yurai tratando de sonar sarcástico aunque quedó demasiado confundido, automáticamente respondido por la frase "No todo puede ser comprobable, no por ahora, o bueno si no me da la gana pues no lo digo"

"Ya fije que estabas allí, pero pregunto, ¿Por qué me buscas? Pues te lo digo" dijo Zuubey con una forma de caminar completamente relajada, dando vueltas en sí mismo hasta acostarse como si tratara de un perro tratando de dormir, seguido cerró sus ojos y solo empezó a respirar profundamente.

"Oye no te duermas" dijo Yurai de forma confundida, esperando a que el incubador hiciera algo, seguido de esto un sonido sonó por la cabeza de Yurai, una frase que sonaba "Me da flojera, como decía, te busco por 1 simple razón, ¿subjetivamente te diste cuenta de la actitud de Mami verdad? Ah cierto, se llama Tomoe Mami"

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver?" dijo Yurai en vos alta, aunque otro pensamiento volvió a su cabeza "Pareces tonto hablando en voz alta, ¿en que estaba? Ah sí, esas cosas son un medio que usa mi especie para crear entropía, creo que dominas esos términos; algo estúpido de ellos es pretender liberar emociones como representación de la entropía, aunque los pensamientos pasen de las 11 dimensiones de ustedes, creen hacer la gran cosa con eso"

"No entiendo, sé más específico" pensado por Yurai, cuando el incubador se levantó y le dijo en vos alta "Ellos usan sus chicas como ganado, pero no cualquier ganado, un ganado que asesina su mismo ganado, imagina vacas matando vacas para que estas no sean las asesinadas, las asesinadas son las brujas, oscurecidas en sus almas por no ser limpiadas, aunque hay una trampa en eso, no sé si entiendas…"

"Dilo de una forma que esto no sea media hora de argumentos; sigue que lo entiendo" dijo Yurai con su brazo sujetando su mentón "Pues Mami es una de esas que se volverá bruja si no se restaura con la trampa de mis especie, ellos corrompen con mera energía oscura las gemas para generar más energía negativa luego, si tú quieres, que ando haciendo pruebas, te vuelvo uno más del montón, ya que noté que ustedes resisten más la energía negativa, podríamos al menos salvar una de esta idea tan estúpida"

"¿Y cómo no sé qué estás haciendo lo mismo?" dijo Yurai lógicamente para ver si no era algún fallo, ya que no era tan estúpido como se insinuaba, aunque fuese alguien impulsivo. "Preferiría reventar el planeta entero por entropía que con emociones de otras formas de vida, eso no vale la pena, aparte que los otros sienten que las emociones no son expresiones de razonamiento… creen que es algo espontaneo del alma, y no se dan cuenta que en algún momento no habrán más chicas con lo que hacen así que su plan de energía infinita es más fallido que lo que dije"

"Todo esto suena tan conveniente pero tan lógico… supongo que confiaré en tu palabra, pero ¿aun así hay un requisito obvio para que ellas acepten no?" "Ah cierto, olvide decirte, tienes que pedirme un deseo, y no, esto no será la pata del mono" "En ese caso…" Yurai comenzó a pensar dudoso, aunque luego dijo en vos alta "Pues que sea entender la verdad absoluta" "Pff, tu deseo es más estúpido que el de las chicas que firman el contrato, cuando entiendas los puntos medios entre tú y tu alter-ego y los domines todos, tendrás la verdad absoluta, agradece que el deseo no es a mientras te conviertes, primero el deseo, pero si quieres ese"

"No, tengo uno mejor, quiero entender la magia científicamente como debería ser, es decir, saber a qué rayos se refieren con magia" Dijo Yurai de forma asertiva, el incubador cerró los ojos un momento; los volvió a abrir y decidió aceptar su propuesta, diciendo "Entonces prepárate, esto no dolerá… bastante…"

Las 2 colas laterales de Zuubey se comenzaron a levantar, puestas como si Zuubey fuese un escorpión comenzaron a brillar, mirando directamente a Yurai con una expresión vacía, mientras Yurai ya comenzaba a entender lógicamente lo que el incubador estaba haciendo, seguidamente un dolor brotó de su pecho, y se cayó al piso por que el dolor le era insoportable, mordiéndose el brazo como forma sentir de forma comparativa, menos dolor en el pecho.

"Ihck… me dijiste no dolería" seguida de la información "Que no dolería bastante específicamente… pero bueno, no importa, parece que mientras hablamos una bruja ha aparecido, yo que tú me levanto y tomo esta gema" señalando el incubador con su rostro.

"¿Entonces tengo que darle la energía a Mami para poder cumplir la meta?" "Pues no, necesitas conseguir el doble, uno para ti otro para ella, así que tendrías que apurarte, piensa en una forma tuya" "Entonces déjame pensar" Yurai cerrando los ojos empezó a reflexionar en una imagen de cómo sería su forma, siendo la misma mencionada antes, mas con una gabardina negra abierta ron ribete morado, cubriendo desde sus hombros hasta parte de sus piernas.

"No sé que tendrá que ver ese traje con el conocimiento absoluto, pero bueno… no te creas que te daré el conocimiento absoluto de golpe, en cierto modo te lo di, pero lo bloqueé dentro de tus pensamientos para que no te vuelvas un lunático, bueno, más que yo, vamos, piensa de una cosa aleatoria con tu magia, ah no espera, no podrás pensar de forma aleatoria, busca una forma coherente de hacer un arma"

"Coherentemente… un arma con algo especial… ah ya se es demasiado sencillo" Exclamó Yurai creando una simple espada, muy parecida a la mencionada anteriormente solo que sin una especificación sobre su estructura, era más una espada inglesa negra, que logró arquear y volverlo algo similar a un boomerang, que lo lanzó y empezó a dar vueltas aleatoriamente sin gastarse.

"¿Sistema de movimiento basado en las partículas alfa? ¿Transformación de energía oscura a energía mecánica? Pues bien hecho entonces, aunque me imaginaba algo que no fuese tan obvio" dijo Zuubey a Yurai como una conversación completamente normal que no mucha gente entendería del tema.

"Me voy entonces, tengo un buen plan para irme, solo necesito mover…" Seguido de la frase de Yurai se escuchó un sonido como que algún material cristalino de la nada se rompiese, seguido de un grito por parte de Zuubey que ni se reconoció, luego toco cambió a blanco.

"Debo dejar de perder tiempo y matar esa criatura antes que me vuelva loco, entendería que pasa si tuviese más información" Exclamó Yurai después de su dolor de cabeza, incluso ni él entiende sus cambios de actitud tan vacilantes; posteriormente Yurai escuchó el sonido de una explosión, ya dándose cuenta que su sonido era demasiado tardío, algo había ocurrido.

"Necesito apurarme, si entonces estas criaturas no pueden ser borradas por el uso de la esperanza y la valentía se requerirán actos distintos" Pensó Yurai mientras comenzaba a correr, denotando un aire de confusión y certeza a la misma ves, con un rostro de concentración sin llegar a la seriedad, simplemente a la firmeza.

Yurai seguido de correr por un tiempo localizó la criatura, aunque pareciera una estática, parecía un espectro gigante sin rostro meditando con una túnica negra rodeada de un aura roja, sin piernas pero con sus brazos en posición de meditación, un símbolo de un Hexagrama con un cuadrado negro brillaba un color negro detrás del, en la que unos 10 círculos rojizos aparecían en los vértices de las 2 formas geométricas.

Tanto el olor como el sonido alrededor de él eran nulos, se escuchaba el sonido de interferencia típica de la sordera junto con una obstrucción en el olor, como si ni siquiera el aire se pudiese oler; esto dejaba perplejo a Yurai pensando en algo parecido a las brujas más veía que estas criaturas solo él las podía ver, como si estuviese en una realidad aparte. Yurai murmuró y pudo oír lo que dijo, denotando que no era obstrucción del sonido o del olor, es que no había absolutamente nada ahí, era solo vacio.

"Como sea, estoy forzado a destruir tu mísera existencia así que así será esto rápido" Exclamó Yurai mientras el rostro vacio de ese espectro se movió y al moverse una criatura completamente extraña brotó de él como si fuese un simple cascarón, saliendo una criatura que solamente con simples palabras metafóricas se podría describir, cambiaba de forma constantemente y era parecido a una simple gelatina negra cortada revolviéndose en sí misma en la que luego una serie de bultos brotaban de él, en el que podían salir y entrar unos tentáculos negros como si fuesen lombrices saliendo y entrando de la tierra, todo una bola de asquerosidad que no se le podría mencionar mucho, salvo su altura y anchura, que eran considerablemente altas, aproximadamente del tamaño de su forma anterior, entre los 20 a 30 metros.

"Pues muestra tu verdadera forma, criatura supuesta de terror" exclamó Yurai preparado con su arma aunque irónicamente recibido por un comportamiento extraño en la criatura, comprimiéndose a sí mismo de una forma demasiado forzada, denotando un cambio en su gelatinosa estructura a algo completamente seco. Seguida de tanta compresión que tuvo para llegar incluso al tamaño de Yurai, un sonido salió de esa criatura diciendo "Me importa yo lo que tú me digas, imbécil, espera, soy yo"

Seguido que Yurai no supiese que reaccionar ante eso, el sonido de una cadena cayendo al piso sonó y automáticamente la criatura se fue huyendo, descomprimiéndose y moviéndose como si hubiese recibido alguna explosión, mientras que Yurai andaba atónito una voz masculina sonó detrás del diciendo "Bien hecho, dejaste que huyera, no importa, te explico que pasa con eso…"


End file.
